The Moon and Stars
by iluv
Summary: Songfic and story for Savage Garden's 'To the Moon and Back' R in later chapters
1. Prologue

AN: I do not own Labyrinth, any of the characters, or Savage Garden. Hope you like. iluv  
  
The Moon and Stars  
Song fic of To The Moon and Back by Savage Garden  
  
  
She's tellin her mind to make up the reason's to justify all the love inside. Guess she knows from his smile and the look in his eyes   
everyone's got a feel about the other one. She's saying "No one ever loved me much, and mama never keeps in touch. That's why I   
shied away from the kings affections." But somewhere in her private place, she packs her backs for other places, and now she's  
waiting for the right kind of person to come. And she'll say to him:  
  
I will give you the moon and stars if you'll be, if you'll be my baby. I'm gonna travel to the world where we belong, if you'll be, if you'll   
be my baby.  
  
She can't remember a time when she felt needed, if his love was bright then she was colorblind. All her friends, they have had no   
reason to turn into the evil kind. She's saying "Love is like an evil place, and reachin' out for his own face, is like a journey i just  
don't have a map for." So she'll take a bite and push the lust to overdrive. She'll send a signal that she's hanging all her dreams on  
his star. What a pleasant dream.   
  
I will give you the moon and stars if you'll be, if you'll be my baby. I'm gonna travel to the world where we belong. So would you be  
my baby?  
  
(You have power over me)  
  
"No one ever loved me much, and mama never keeps in touch. That's why I shied away from the kings affections." But somewhere  
in her private place, she packs her backs for other places, and now she's waiting for the right kind of person to come. And she'll say   
to him:  
  
I will give you the moon and stars if you'll be, if you'll be my baby. I'm gonna travel to the world where we belong. So would you be   
my baby?  
  
(repeat)  
  
AN: The first chapter is coming soon. Please r/r. 


	2. Chapter One

AN: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. This story takes place right after the movie.   
  
Chapter One  
The Words  
  
After the party was over, she looked out of her window. She planned to see Jareth in his own form, but she did not. All she seen was tree branches in the dark.   
  
She felt very guilty. She knew she felt something for Jareth. It scared her. She had never felt anything like that before. But she felt guilty for giving up the man she loved. If love was what you could call it. She now knew that he loved her. She could see it in his eyes.   
  
But she denied the love for the baby. She knew he wouldn't turn Toby into a goblin. She knew deep within her heart that he loved Toby just as much as she did. But she also felt something else.   
  
For some odd reason, through all the love that she felt, she also felt hatred. Hatred for making her go thought all of that just to get Toby back. Hatred for taking the baby in the first place.   
  
But still, she wanted Jareth back, not just to love her but to be with her forever. Just because she loved him. She just felt like doing it all over again, but she wouldn't wish away Toby, she knew all she had to do was just say she loved him.   
  
As she laid in bed, not being able to go to sleep, she said it.   
"I don't know why I didn't' choose you! I love you Jareth!"  
After she said that, she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
AN: I hope you liked it. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Next chapter up soon. Please r/r. thanks, iluv. 


	3. Chapter Two

AN: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. These do not have names now…sorry.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
When she said those words, Jareth had been sitting in his throne in his castle, trying to figure out what he did wrong. He was sitting and watching Sarah in his crystal. She had said it. She had said that she loved him. That was all he needed to hear for the permission for him to take her.   
  
He figured he would give her warning before he just took her. She called and he came. But, he thought, she had had enough surprising for today. He was going to wait until he morning in her world.   
  
The next morning Sarah woke up at 9:00. She usually slept later than this unless she was waiting for something. But she didn't know what she had been waiting for today. She got dressed and she sat back down on her bed.   
  
Suddenly, she seen an owl flying outside her window. As her window blew open and the owl flew in and changed into Jareth.   
  
"You called?"   
  
"No I don't think so. And why did you come here after what you did to me?"  
  
"Yes, you called. As I recall you saying 'I love you Jareth!' And I came to find out if it was true. Is that so bad?" he told her.  
  
"Ok I admit it. After all the things I said and all the things you put me through, I do love you Jareth. I do love you!" Sarah said.  
  
"Ok, so do you want to get some of your things and come with me to my castle?" Jareth asked Sarah.  
  
"Yes I want to come but I want to do something first."  
She stood up off of her bed and look Jareth in the eyes. She kissed him. Jareth kissed back. She pulled back and went to get her things in a suitcase.   
  
After she finished she said, "I am ready if you are Jareth."   
  
He took her in his arms and they immediately were back in his bedroom in the castle.   
  
"Do you want to put your things here, or do you want your own room?" He asked her, already knowing her answer.   
  
"Why would I want my own room? I love you Jareth and I want to be with you forever."  
  
He looked at her and knew she loved him. "Well why don't you put your things in the suitcase in that dresser over there. And then we will go to dinner. All right?" He said.  
  
"Ok." She said as she started to put her things in the dresser by the wall. "By the way, what is for dinner?"   
  
"Whatever you want my lady. Whatever is your favorite meal."  
  
"Can you have the cook fix pizza, if that is ok?" She said to him.   
  
"Yes. She will fix anything as long as she knows it is for my love. I have missed you ever since you left." He told her.  
  
"Have you? I was feeling the same way. Why don't we just skip dinner and go straight to dessert?" She said to him, knowing what his answer was going to be.  
  
"Of course, as long as it is ok with you. I don't want to rush and end up pushing you into doing something you are not ready for."  
  
"Jareth, I said it. Trust me I am ready for you."  
  
Jareth laughed as he pushed her slowly back on the bed.  
  
  
AN: Ok…i so hope you liked that...gurr. 


	4. Chapter Three

AN: Here is the next chapter. Please r/r even if you don't like it.   
  
Jareth got up the next morning, snapped, and was immediately dressed and bathed. He looked down at Sarah laying naked with nothing but a sheet to cover her.  
  
"My, my Sarah. I know I took your innocence, but you don't know how many others I have taken also." he whispered under his breath. "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. You don't know I don't love you. But I know you love me." He laughed evilly under his breath, trying not to wake Sarah up. He looked at Sarah before he left.  
  
As Sarah woke up 20 minutes after he left, she noticed a letter on the pillow Jareth was using. She read it to herself.  
  
Sarah,   
I had a great night last night, but sadly I have to tend to my kingly duties. I have a council meeting today. I will not be back tonight because it is too far for me to travel for one night.   
With Love,  
Jareth  
  
Oddly, she never remembered him being a council. "Oh well," she figured, "I guess he is. How can I doubt the man who loves me." She sighed.   
  
She had the best night of her life last night. She had lost her innocence to the man who she loves, as she would always. No matter what happened.   
  
She got up, not wondering about anyone could walk through that door and see her in her full nakedness. She decided to go take a shower. She walked into the neighboring bath room.   
  
***  
After she had finished, she got dressed and decided to investigate the castle some more. She already seen one room. She decided to go and look around more. She walked around the halls until she found a room to her liking.   
  
A library. There were an endless number of red books with gold plated letters on the binding. There were books written in many different languages. She did not have to open them to find that out. She could tell by the letters and symbols.   
  
She looked around the library at the many books until she found some she remembered. She grabbed some of her favorite books. "Alice in Wonderland" "Through the Looking Glass" and many more.   
  
They reminded her of her home. They reminded her of Toby. She used to sit up with him and read him fairy tales until their parents got home from their date on Fridays.   
She shook off the feeling of home and realized she was with the person she loved. She found a table and read for what seemed to be hours. She got lost in her fairy tale world again for what seemed to be the hundredth time.   
  
She read until she got hungry. Luckily she came across a kitchen on her way to find something to do and she decided to find her way back to it, hoping she remembered. She also hoped there might be some actually be some human food or at least not any peaches. She laughed at the thought. She started to feel less hungry and she started to feel lonely. She needed her lover. She missed Jareth.   
  
"But" she realized, "he is gone. He will not be back until tomorrow morning, hopefully." She figured she could trust him when he was gone because they were in love and he would never cheat on someone he loved. "He wouldn't lie. Not to me."  
  
As she quit worrying, she got hungry again. She decided to go back through the castle to try to find the kitchen. She wished she would have left something to help her find her way back. She laughed again. This was too much like her journey two nights ago. God, it seemed longer than two nights.  
  
She wondered if her parents missed her. Probably not. She thought, of all the times they got in an argument or they were mean to her; they never apologized. They were probably out on a date again, no doubt, not thinking about her.  
  
***  
Karen and Michael woke up that morning to realize Sarah was gone. They didn't remember her ever going to spend the night at a friend's house. They decided to call all of her friends' parents to try and find out where she went. They were beginning to worry about her.   
  
"Michael, do you remember Sarah going to a friend's house last night?"  
  
"No. I don't remember her leaving. I'll go check in her room again," Michael said.   
  
"This is not good, Michael. She knows not to leave without telling us where she is going. Yes. Go check in her room. She might have been somewhere else in the house when I went to wake her up for church."  
  
They were starting to worry because Sarah didn't usually miss church. She loved to go to church. The only times she missed church was when she was sick. She regretted it even then.   
  
AN: So would you like another chapter? I hope so b/c I already wrote it. Heh. Please r/r. thanx. 


	5. Chapter Four

AN: Here is another chapter you have all been waiting for probably. Have fun.  
  
  
Chapter four  
  
Michael went up to Sarah's room hoping to find her, but sadly, he did not. He looked all around the house.   
  
"How can you lose a person. A grown teenage girl. Karen! Call her friends' parents. She isn't here anywhere in the house."  
  
"She should have told us where she went. This is so irresponsible of her. She knows better than to run off without telling us."  
  
"Karen calm down. Its not all her fault…" he said.  
  
"Not all her fault," Karen interrupted, "not all her fault. She was the one who left without telling us!"  
  
"I know but we shouldn't panic until we make sure no one knows where she is. Then we should panic. Not now," Michael said.  
  
They spent the next 45 minutes calling everyone of Sarah's friends' parents that they knew. They did not find out where she went off to.   
  
***  
Sarah finally found her way back to the kitchen and fixed her some cereal. She thought it was very rare to have Aboveground food in the Underground. After she ate her cereal, she got up and started to try to find her way back to the bedroom.  
  
"The castle seems like a labyrinth itself. Freaky." she thought to herself. She started to wonder what Jareth was doing right now in his council meeting.   
  
"Kingly duties. I wonder what sort of kingly duties there are. I have never been around a king before. It's a whole lot different than I expected it to be. I love being here but the castle is so large and so barren. Its sort of spooky," she thought.   
  
She didn't realize that she had found her way back to the bedroom already. She sat down on the bed, wishing Jareth was there to comfort her. She realized he wasn't. She looked around the room and she seen a stereo. Of all things of Jareth to listen to, it was David Bowie. Her favorite singer. The stereo had a tape of The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and The Spiders From Mars ready to play. Her favorite persona also. Freaky how much they have in common.   
  
She turned on the tape and listened to the whole thing front to back. She looked at the clock and it was 12:00.   
  
"I didn't think it was that late. Well," she yawned, "I am sort of tired. I think I will go to sleep now. Maybe Jareth will surprise me and come home early."   
  
***  
Jareth was looking at Sarah through one of his crystals. He laughed evilly as the crystal turned smoky. Jareth went back into the room where he was staying to find a woman, barely above 20 or so it looked sitting on the bed waiting for him.  
  
"Hello lovely," he said scanning her body with his eyes, knowing that he was there for her. She had black hair and she was wearing a black mini skirt, black fitted tank top, and black leather knee boots, including nail polish. "I do not believe I caught your name?"  
  
"Mina. My name is Mina. And you would be Jareth the Goblin King from the castle of the Underground I presume?"  
  
"Why, yes, I am Mina. How could you tell?"  
  
"Your," her eyes left his and scanned down, "tight pants." she said as she licked her lips.  
  
"Yes its very rare I am without my tights. Very rare."  
  
"Very rare, huh?" she giggled.  
  
He walked closer to her and he stared at her. "Yes." he said as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her backward and kissed her.  
  
AN: Next chapter up soon! 


	6. Chapter Five

AN: I hope you like this one…more to come!  
  
Sarah had woken up. It was 9:00 in the morning. She walked over to the dresser where all of her brushes and makeup was and sit down. She grabbed at brush and started at her hair. She looked at the mirror and all of a sudden it turned smoky. Sarah put down her brush.   
  
The smoke cleared. It did not in fact show what was behind her but she saw a bed. Two people were in it. She did a double take and noticed one of the people had a long golden mane. She realized it. It was Jareth. And he was making love to another woman.  
  
Sarah screamed. "Jareth how could you! I loved you!" She realized Jareth couldn't hear her.   
  
She heard a voice.   
  
"I love you Mina. I want to stay with you forever."  
  
She recognized those words. That was the exact same thing he said to her. She was infuriated.   
  
"Are you sure you don't have a girlfriend or wife? What about that Susan girl?" Mina said to Jareth.  
  
"Oh Sarah? She never loved me. She hates me with a passion." Jareth said.  
  
"The bastard!" Sarah said to herself.  
  
"The bitch! How could she reject something like you? Something so manly. So handsome. I would never do that to you. I love you." Mina said.  
  
"I thought you would never say that Mina. Will you marry me and do me the honor of being my queen?"  
  
"Yes. Yes Jareth I will." She said before she kissed him.  
  
***  
  
Sarah looked around to see if anyone was in the room and had seen the same thing she had seen. She looked back at the mirror and all she could see was herself.  
  
"Dammit." she cursed. She smiled evilly. She had a plan.  
  
AN: Don't ask me what her plan is. I will not tell you. 


	7. Chapter Six

AN: As before...Hope you like!  
  
"Karen, where do you think she left to?"  
  
"I have no idea. You know what can happen to a teenage girl in today's world. Lord I want her to be back home." she panicked.   
  
"Calm down honey! I want her to be back home too, but we can't alert the police until 24 is gone by. We've only realized she was gone for 6 hours, as far as we know." Michael said.  
  
"I know that Michael."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Any ideas?" Karen asked.  
  
"No. I just figure we keep looking until 24 hours is up and then we alert them. It's the only thing we can do."  
  
"Well we should start looking then."  
  
The both grabbed their coats and their keys and walked out the door to their cars.  
  
"You go left, I'll go right." Karen said, "And we'll meet back here at 10:00 ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"I'll call you on the cell phone if I find her and you do the same, Karen" Michael stated.  
  
"Ok."  
  
And with that last word, they got in and drove their separate ways, hoping they could find her before something bad happened to her.  
  
***  
Sarah got up from the chair and started to search the room. Luckily, very luckily, she went to his middle dresser drawer underneath his tights was exactly what she was looking for. She searched for at least an hour before she found it.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe that someone like Jareth had one of these. Especially in the Underground. I guess if his magic doesn't work, he can always use this." she said.  
  
She put it back just where it was.   
  
"Luckily I can keep secrets well." Sarah thought, "I will need to for a few days now." She laughed evilly. "Then I can put my plan to action!" With that thought she sighed and laid down on the bed.  
  
***  
"Jareth, baby, when am I going to get my ring?"  
  
"As soon as I can go to a jewelers and buy you one. There are no jewelers in the Underground."  
  
"Ok. Just wondering. No rush, really."  
  
"No rush? Anything for my Mina. I will get you the biggest diamond they have in the store." Jareth said. He was thinking something totally different. He thought, "At least its not going to be any time soon. I have to get rid of Sarah before I get rid of you, my dear Mina."  
  
Little did Jareth know, Mina was a witch. She could read minds, but she didn't want to make it too obvious yet. She had heard everything Jareth had thought.  
  
"Who was that bitch Sarah anyways? And why does she hate you so much?"  
  
Jareth's face went pale. He had to get a hold of himself.   
  
"Sarah was this girl about 15 or so, she wished her baby brother away. She didn't' win and she's been bloody pissed at me ever since."  
  
He didn't want to tell her the real story. The story about how he stole her innocence by fooling her and lying to her. The story about how she really loved him with all her heart.   
  
"I have to go now my dear Mina. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye Jareth."  
  
With that, he threw a crystal in the air and *poof* he was gone as fast as he had came.  
  
AN: I know its not right...but it happens in real life...except for the poof part... 


	8. Chapter Seven

AN: Hope you like this one…it's a little messed up but that's expected from me.   
  
Sarah decided to let him live for a few days, have a few fun-fucks, and not kill him yet. She sat up when she saw Jareth appear in the room. She controlled her fury and welcomed him back. She looked him up and down. If you didn't know he just slept with someone you wouldn't be able to tell.  
  
"Jareth I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too my Sarah." Jareth said as he looked into her eyes. He kissed her. He put as much love and feeling as he could into that kiss, even though she meant nothing to him.   
  
Sarah let out of the kiss and stared at him. She got up and ran into the bathroom.  
  
Jareth thought she was just PMSing or something. "Women are weird." he said as he ran to the bathroom after her. The door slammed shut as soon as he approached it.   
  
"Dammit Sarah, how could you just do that to him. He is going to figure out something is up." she thought to herself. After a few minutes of calming down, she decided to go back out there. Jareth was sitting on the bed looking at her.  
  
"I'm sorry baby." she said. "I didn't mean to slam the door in your face, I just had to use the bathroom."  
  
"I understand." Jareth said as he watched Sarah walked to him and kissed him. "I love you Sarah."  
  
"Shut up Jareth, and make love to me. I've missed you." she said, not being able to believe she was going to actually sleep with him after he slept with that slut of a girl. But she had to make him think she didn't know about it.   
  
"I…"she stuttered. "I love you." She couldn't believe she just said that. She sighed.  
  
***  
It was now 10 o'clock in the house of Sarah's family. Karen and Michael had already gotten back home.  
  
"Karen. I had no luck."   
  
"Me either." she said.  
  
"I wonder where she could be."  
  
"She's probably out there somewhere having the worst time in her teenage life, or getting raped or killed by some pervert." Karen said.   
  
She didn't know how close she came to being right.  
  
"Hello." Michael said as he called the police. "I'd like to report a missing child."  
  
***  
Jareth and Sarah were lying next to each other. Jareth was asleep and Sarah couldn't quit thinking about the plan. How and when was she going to do it. She stared at Jareth in his sleep. She couldn't even bare to look at him.   
  
"I wonder what that slut is doing now." she thought. "She probably screwing another man."  
  
Oh, how right she was.  
  
AN: There will be no more Mina…she's gone…sorry! 


	9. Chapter Eight

AN: Hoped you've liked it so far…  
  
After Michael reported Sarah missing, there were posters up in the missing child section of every store within two days. Soon everyone in the tow knew she was missing and kept an eye out for her. Some just didn't care.  
  
"I hope we find her Michael," Karen said, and for the first time since she married him, she started to cry.  
  
"I don't want anything bad to happen to her," she said as she hugged Michael.  
  
"I don't either honey. The police will find her soon. Or she will come back home. Hopefully either way." he hugged her back as he started to get teary eyed himself. "My baby is gone. But hopefully not for good." They went back home and went to sleep.  
  
***  
Sarah had gotten up that morning and decided it was going to happen the next day.   
She decided to go take a shower. 30 minutes later she came out and Jareth was sitting on the bed with his back turned to her.   
  
"You're up early." he said as he turned around to face her.  
  
"Yes I am. I couldn't sleep last night. I decided to go take a shower." she said as she lost concentration on the subject.  
  
"Sarah?"   
  
"Huh?" she said, startled.  
  
"Do you still love me? That was a stupid question."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" she said.  
  
"I don't know. You just didn't seem too enthused I was home yesterday."  
  
"Jareth. I was very happy you were home, and I still am. I still love you, just like I always have. Ok?"  
  
"I believe you. I have no reason not to. You've never lied to me. Have you?"  
  
"No." She gave him a very convincing kiss. It made her want to begin the plan even sooner.  
  
***  
The next day Sarah woke up at 7:00 AM. She was very anxious about going through with her plan. She had to it. She looked at Jareth. He was still fast asleep. Sarah walked over to Jareth's dresser and got the main part in her plan. The gun. She put it in her bedside table very carefully, not to wake Jareth. So far her plan was successful.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Jareth woke up and got dressed. He didn't notice the fact that the gun was missing.  
  
"You're up early again."  
  
"Yes. I know. I've been having trouble sleeping lately. I guess I'm just not tired." Sarah said looking at Jareth and taking second glances at the bedside table.  
  
"That must be it." Jareth said as he walked to the bathroom.  
  
Sarah sighed and opened the table drawer to make sure the gun was there.  
  
She stood up and got the gun out of the drawer. She stuck it in her back pocket and pulled her shirt down over it.  
  
Jareth walked out of the bathroom to find Sarah standing up with a very serious expression on her face.  
  
"Jareth. How could you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" he said pretending not to know.  
  
"Cheat on me, lie to me, you name it you've done it." She said as she walked closer to him. Her stare gluing him to the position he was in.  
  
She took the gun out and held it to his head.  
  
She screamed, "how could you do this to me?!" She started to cry, not letting him talk. "I loved you!! And you go and cheat on me…"  
  
"You're not really going to shoot me are you?!?" he interrupted.   
  
She kissed him and backed away.  
  
The gunshot was heard a mile away.  
  
AN: OK…I know you didn't want me to kill him but you have to admit…he deserved it. 


	10. Chapter Nine

AN: don't make fun of me...i wrote it b/c it just went along with the story...it works...  
  
Sarah's got a gun  
Sarah's got a gun  
Her whole loves come undone  
From looking in the mirror   
What did your lover do?  
What did he put you through  
  
They say when Sarah looked in the mirror  
She was askin for it  
But man he had it comin  
She aint ever gonna be the same  
  
Sarah's got a gun  
Sarah's got a gun  
Her bad days just begun  
Now everybody's on the run  
Tell me now its untrue  
What did your lover do?  
  
He lied to Sarah when he claimed to love her  
The Kings gotta be insane  
They say the spell that he was under  
Was the lightning and the thunder  
She knew she had to stop the pain  
  
Run away, run away from the pain  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
Run away, run away, run, run away  
  
Sarah's got a gun  
Sarah's got a gun  
Her bad days just begun  
Now everybody's on the run  
What did her lover do?  
Its Sarah's last lover's due  
  
She had to take him down easy  
And put a bullet in his brain  
She said cuz nobody believes me  
The man was just so sleezy  
She ain't never gonna be the same  
  
Run away, run away from the pain  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Run away, run away, run, run away  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Sarah's got a gun  
Sarah's got a gun  
Sarah's got a gun  
Everybody's on the run  
  
Sarah's got a gun  
Her bad day's just begun   
Now everybody's on the run (honey tell me what's your problem)  
Cause Sarah's got a gun (tell me it ain't true)  
Sarah's got a gun (Was it his stupid lying)  
Her bad days just begun (that made you scream in spite)  
  
Sarah's got a gun  
Her bad days just begun  
Now everybody's on the run  
Cause Sarah's got a gun  
  
AN: Don't worry pplz...this is not the ending of it! 


	11. Chapter Ten

AN: She gets what she deserves! Believe me!  
  
She couldn't believe it. She really shot him. She stood there with the smoking gun held up. She started to cry when she saw Jareth laying on the floor next to the door frame bleeding from the mouth and ears.   
  
"Oh shit!" she said. "Oh my god." she said, panicking.   
  
She dropped the gun and heard it hit the floor. Immediately she couldn't feel her legs. She felt feather-light and she couldn't see anything.   
  
About 2 minutes later she was standing in her room. She plopped down on her bed and couldn't believe she just killed him without a second thought.  
  
She sat straight up. She realized she'd been gone for a week. Her parents didn't know about her or where she was. She immediately ran out of her room and down the stairs.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" she screamed as she ran down the stairs. She seen them standing in the living room. She ran faster to hug them.  
  
"Sarah? How...when...your home!" Karen said as she hugged her back.  
  
Sarah started to cry. "I did it. Help me!?!"  
  
"What did you do?" Michael asked as he hugged her back also. "And why do you need help? Tell us!"  
  
"I...Jareth died. I killed him." she confessed as she sobbed into Michael's jacket.  
  
"You...? No I don't believe you killed anyone. It was probably a dream, honey." Michael said.   
  
"Of course it was Sarah." Karen said. "And who's Jareth?"  
  
"Jareth is this man. The night you two left me with Toby, I wished him away to the Goblin King." She said as she continued to tell them the whole story. "And the night you guys came back, I confessed my love for Jareth out loud before I went to sleep. I really did love him."  
  
Her parents stared blankly at her. Karen opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.   
  
"I believe you Sarah." Michael said.  
  
"You really believe me?"  
"Yes I do. I believe it could've happened. I believe in magic and fairy tales. But I believe you because you have never lied to me before. But explain the part that you said before. About you killing someone."  
  
Karen just stared blankly at Sarah, then at Michael.  
  
"As I said before, I really did love him. I loved him because he...I can't explain it. But somehow he heard me and he came and got me the next morning. Well, eh took my innocence. No he didn't rape me. He lied to me..." she continued in telling her story to her parents. "And I shot him. I killed Jareth."  
  
"I can't believe you actually shot someone..." Michael said.   
  
"Michael! How can you be so calm about this situation?!" Karen said as she walked over to the phone. "Hello? I'd like to report a murder."  
  
"Oh my got Karen! Why are you calling the police on me?"  
  
"Because you so plainly confessed to a murder!" she explained.  
  
Ten minutes later, the police came and took Sarah away.  
  
AN: Ok. So I already told you she gets what she deserves! Didn't I? i need to know if you guys want more or not... 


End file.
